Trapped In Pain Chapter 7 - All You Need Is Love
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains t


Glee Fanfiction - Trapped in Pain

Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Last Time in Trapped In Pain – Kurt and Blaine fled for New York City for a new start thinking that no one will find them there and they can be safe. They got settled down in there new apartment and then had a lovely dinner thinking everything was amazing and lovely. What they don't know is back in Ohio Blaine's dad was having a phone conversation with a man with called Bill who knows where they are and has told his dad this information. So with that will (Klaine – Kurt and Blaine) remain to be safe with Blaine's dad on the run to find them? Find out in Chapter 7 of Trapped in Pain!

Trapped in Pain – Chapter 7 – All You Need Is Love

(7:00 AM in New York – Kurt and Blaine's apartment)

Kurt's alarm clock went off, he sat up and looked at it and throw it on the floor (it's too early) he thought to himself , then then turned around and cuddled back up to what he thought was Blaine. Meanwhile Blaine was in the kitchen making Kurt a surprise breakfast in bed, full English, he had been up since 5:00 am as he was not use to the sound of the busy New York City yet. Since then he had done all his unfinded packing and did some washing of some dirty close he had when he was at his mum and dad place and also went out and bought some paint and wallpaper to decorate there flat.

(8:30 AM) – Blaine walked in to the bedroom to surprise Kurt with the full English breakfast, to Blaine not so surprised face, Kurt was still asleep with his hair a mess in his face and cuddled up in a huge hurdle of fluffy blankets (He looked cute as a button) Blaine thought to himself; almost too cute to want to wake up Blaine though. But he did. When Kurt woke up he rubbed his red eyes and moved his hair away from his face "What time is it?" he asked still half – asleep.

"8:30" Blaine Reliped I made you breakfast" Blaine said happily passing the breakfast to Kurt. Kurt took the breakfast "Aww thank you" Kurt said. "After you eat that is well I have a other surprise for you as well you have to get changed to do that one thought as it in the city" Blaine said. "Wow ok that sounds amazing but why?" Kurt asked wonding why Blaine was doing all of these nice things for him "Because when I was trapped you took me in and give me a better life and I missed out on so much time with you when I was trapped so I wanna make it up to you to say thank you. Plus I love you and just wanna treat you" Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled "I love you more".

(1 hour later)

Kurt was ready to go out with Blaine; Blaine put a blindfold on Kurt and the two set out to go to Kurt's next surprise. 10 minutes later they where there. Blaine took the blindfold of Kurt and shouted "Surprise!" "OMG Blaine!" Kurt said running up to hug him. Blaine had taken him to the New York Broadway show Wicked – as he knows it was Kurt dream to see it. An hour later they had watched the show, they came out and it was all Kurt could talk about he was so happy and amazed he finally got to see his most wanted Broadway show. Blaine on the other hand was just happy making Kurt happy for a change. The two were about to walk out of the theatre when they where stopped at the door by a mystery man in a black coat. They where about to walk past when Kurt was gripped by the man with a knife against his throat Blaine stood frozen still look at a scared and crying Kurt. "Hello Son" the man who had Kurt said, then the man took off his coat and Blaine could see clearly that it was his dad "Please dad, Please don't hurt him" Blaine said with tears rolling down his face. "You created a lot of trouble for me these past weeks boy" he said evilly " I know dad I am so sorry please just let Kurt go and I go back with you and do what ever you want , we could even try again and start over as a family I could try and hind the fact I gay , please dad please don't hurt Kurt" Blaine said crying uncontrollably." It too late for that now Blaine, that what you should have done from the start – and now … now you have to pay" he said.

Before Blaine even had time to react – His dad pulled the knife down to Kurt heart and stepped him reaptably. He then ran away without stopping, Kurt fall to the ground with blood running out from his heart. Blaine ran too his and tried to stop the blood coming out as he was crying. He called 999 and wainted worried that each minute he did, he was losing Kurt. "Kurt I so sorry" Blaine said throw his floods of tears. Kurt was slipping away and therefore said nothing.

(2 Hours later)

They where in the hospital, Kurt was hooked up to a heart monitor and a mashing that helps him breathes. The doctors said he will be ok but he with have a scare on his cheats and that he will have to stay in hospital for a few days. But other then that they said he should make a full recovery, which Blaine was relived about. Then called Burt as well to let him know what happened. Burt flew over that same day so he was at the hospital as well holding his son's hand – He said he stay with Blaine at there apartment intill Kurt was better again.

A hour later – The police came, they wanted a statement of Blaine and they where sure they found the person who stepped Kurt. Blaine then went to the police station and give a statement and looked at the person they had found – which was his dad – they assessed him and set a count date for two week from now on Tuesday 21st November, which Blaine was happy about.

But for that moment there was only one thing that mattered to him, that meant the world to him – and that was Kurt. He then looked at Kurt and held his hand "I Love you Kurt" he said with a single tear falling down his cheek .He know that Kurt could not hear him but to Blaine it matter that he just said it to Kurt , as he did love him and all he wanted is for his love to be ok.

End Of Chapter 7

Hey Glee Fans! Thanks for reading chapter 7! Once again thanks for all the nice review and comments it really helps me out. I hoped you like this chapter – sorry it's a bit darker then normally but I promise you it will get less dark when chapter 8 is out. Anyway thanks everyone and as always

Keep On Reading

OhMyGleeMe23


End file.
